Flower Wilde
A former duct rat and the adopted daughter of Davril. Flower first found CDN when she managed to find a discarded omnitool in the garbage. She was quickly directed to a shelter run by one of the members. When it was dicovered that she was biotic, the shelter quickly contacted James Lear, who used his connections with a charity to get her proper biotic implants. History Her parents died in a house fire when she was around six years old, and Flower ended up on the street - more specifically, as a "duct rat" in the Citadel foundations. It was discovered that Flower registered as an 84 on the Adjusted T'Iema Aptitude Scale, with a nodular potential current of 3.6. This put her in the 90th percentile of unimplanted human biotics. Threads of Note Hey: Flower first posts on CDN, as a 13-year-old duct rat. A Healing Touch: Flower gets her biotic amp. Sicues Nyenax takes the opportunity to get a Flower. Under My Talon Asking For Info: Sicues posts. Where oh where is Flower? (Sicues and Davril have a tense back-and-forth in private messages, while the rest of the board natters on about Operation: Down With Discord and insult each other.) Good Wounds: The resolution of the Sicues business. PM From Dietrich: An amicable end to an association. Funniest Thing You Ever Saw: A story, and a re-acquaintance. Too Much Tupari: Trying to avoid those bad dreams. Spread The News: Flower is interviewed by Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis) regarding her recent ordeal. A-Hunting We Will Go: Davril takes Flower hunting on Earth. She bags a moose. Leading to... Hey Everybody! Look What I Shot!: She boasts on CDN. Legalities: Having decided that Flower is his daughter, Davril searches for ways to get that recognized. Hey, Guess What Everybody!: Flower's going to have a family. Relaxation: Flower goes Bowling. What was Once Yours, Is Now Mine: Flower is abducted by Marcus Koren. Pain: Flower's friend recovers. Bounties: Flower learns that there are bounties out for both herself and her adopted father. She's a little nervous, what with all the kidnappings. Adoption: All The Cool Kids Are Doing It: Flower meets her recently returned "elder brother", Kaneel. Post-War A Bad Habit of Mine: Flower forgets her own birthday. Batarians start chatting about slavery and caste systems, to Davril and Kari'Zar's irritation. Advice For Leaving the Ducts: As a former duct rat, Flower knows her stuff, and can provide some useful information. Surprise Visit: Davril and Kari'Zar are met by Flower on the Citadel. Apologies to Sarah: A certain someone close to Flower has been antagonizing VigilantVanguard. Flower expresses her frustration and confusion. And So I'm Seeing You Again: Catching up with Millen Ressa/MVR (Voniferus). Oh Look, Black market Trading: The place hasn't changed, has it? Flower exchanges greetings of sorts with Sigif and Cerastes. Hierarchy Bureaucracy: Flower vents about the paperwork. Finally!: The paperwork comes through. Anyone else off to Illium for the ISC?: Flower is going to attend the Interstellar Security Convention on Illium, for Davril. Leading to... Corporate Warriors: Here's the Convention thread. A Younger Man's Clothes, Chapter Three: Flower accepts a job with SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi). Cracks In the Plating: Davril wants Flower to go to Omega. Tattoos: Druss is curious about them, so Flower explains her history. I Feel Great: Pariah's odd behaviour due to gene therapy has stabilised... to Flower's cautious relief. CDN Reunions: Flower proves a prophet, as she seemingly summons several veteran posters back to the forum. The Probability Vortex: Following on from the above, she demands to know who reinstalled the eponymous vortex. Coincidentally returning regulars shrug. Special Cargo: Single Order Solutions is assigned to pick someone up from the Nemean Abyss. Bunker Buster: This time, SOS are involved in business on Tuchanka. Sigif -- whom Flower has worked with before -- has ambitions. Run Through The Jungle: Flower, Daye, and Melindra Vesh all end up on the same planet. Will they and their outfits get along? Category:Characters Category:Humans